


Paying full price

by Evilkat23



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, Muteness, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilkat23/pseuds/Evilkat23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woody never got to leave Sunnyside and Lotso never reset Buzz. Lotso made an example out of Woody to show just what will happen if they think about leaving. And that was Lotso's biggest mistake as Woody's friends aren't going to take it lying down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paying full price

Silence fell upon Buzz when he made his way to the Butterfly room, still smeared with toddler spit and paint, Buzz was hoping Lotso would understand their dilemma. A part of him kind of wished he would of listened to Woody, still, it was too late now.

"Hello? Lotso?" Buzz questioned as he knocked on the room door, slowly opening the door, Buzz was taken back on just how dark the Butterfly room was at the moment.

"Oh, Mr. Lightyear, what a pleasant surprise." Lotso soft voice spoke from in the darkness, Buzz watched as the bear limped closer to the light from the hallway, on hand behind his back while he had the other hand gripped his cane.

"Lotso, I was hoping we could talk about our situation in the Caterpillar room."

"Oh? Is everything not to your guys liking?" Lotso asked, something about his voice made it seemed like he was trying not to laugh.

"Uh...Well, Lotso, we're all old toys-"

Lotso let out a bitter sigh and stepped a little father in the light, the fact that the bear still kept his hand behind his back made Buzz a little paranoid. Lotso may be a teddy bear, but, something wasn't sitting right with Buzz at the moment. He watched as the bear's normal soft eyes hardened to show an unnatural amount of malice in them.

"Now you see, we need toys for the Caterpillar room. It's a hard job but someone has to do it, it's only right that the freshly donated toys do it." Lotso took a another step forward and just gave Buzz an odd smile.

"Lotso, we're old toy's we can't be handled like that. If we can't get moved up then we have no choice but to leave." Buzz told him plain and simple. When all he got was silence in response, Buzz turned ready to tell the others they should leave when he heard Lotso laugh a deep creepy bitter laugh. Buzz suddenly heard more laughter making him realize that it wasn't just him and Buzz in the room.

"You see, space ranger, leaving didn't exact work out for that sheriff..."

No words had ever made Buzz spun around so fast, in Losto's other hand he know held an arm clad with brown plaid long shirt, limp strings hung at the very end of the arm, a bit of cotton stuck at the end almost like the arm was brutally ripped off. Lotso threw the arm towards Buzz, who was still in shock, the bear then clapped his fluffy hands together and the lights came on. All of the other Butterfly room toys were standing around.

Buzz felt his wires run cold as he saw Woody sprawled out on the floor behind Lotso, the cowboy missing his iconic hat, cotton strewn all over the floor, a long string hung from Woody's shoulder. Finally, Buzz snapped out of his shock and raced towards his friend.

"WOODY!" Buzz cried out and dropped down to his friend. Woody didn't move, that worried Buzz beyond belief. A feeling of anger flood up in his plastic body as he glared up at Lotso.

"Now, Space ranger, take me seriously when I say that you and your friends ain't ever getting out of here, he tried in broad daylight and look at what happened to him! We have a certain way of doing things around here. You abide by the rules, we'll have a grand ol' time forever. Now, why don't you return the sheriff to the caterpillar room? We'll bring someone by in the morning to fix his arm."

Buzz wanted to leap across the way and strangle Lotso, he paused briefly and thought about how out numbered he was, that and he truthfully wanted to get Woody to safety. Slowly he picked his friend up by his good arm, being gently he draped Woody's arm around his shoulder and half walked half wobbled out of the Butterfly room. He paused to pick up Woody's limp arm on the ground but was stopped when Lotso spoke.

"Leave it. We have to be sure you guys won't try anything now. It's some sort of leverage."

Buzz growled and walked out of the room, anger cruising through his body as he clutched on to Woody even tighter.

This was his fault. Maybe if he had went with Woody then this wouldn't of happened. If he had...Trusted Woody.

His best friend got hurt because he trusted Lotso over Woody...

Getting to the Caterpillar room, Buzz put Woody on the ground outside the door.

"I'll be back, I have to soften the blow..." Buzz softly said as he placed Woody down, he realized that he left Woody's hat in the Butterfly room along with his other arm. He narrowed his eyes again and clenched his fists angrily. It didn't last before he calmed himself down and looked at Woody before grabbing the long string still attached to his bare shoulder.

"I'm...Sorry. We'll fix this, I swear. Lotso will not get away with this." Buzz snarled. Getting back inside the room, he left the door open as Jessie was the first to greet him.

"Well? What did Lotso say? Will he switch us?" Jessie asked eagerly, everyone ran up to him, looking at him with hopeful eyes. Buzz just shook his head and everyone groaned out.

"I say we just go back to Andy's then, Woody was right after all." Mr. Potato Head said as he gave the ground a rather angry kick. It was now or never, he had to tell them, he opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by Bullseye's loud whinny, turning he, and the others, hadn't even noticed that the horse had walked towards the opened door. The horse was now on it's hind legs in shock.

"Bullseye what is it!?" Jessie yelled pushing pass Buzz, the other toys quickly ran to see the commotion. Jessie was quick to let out a sudden scream.

"WOODY!"

Everyone let out sudden gasps at the state of their friend. Woody slowly looked at all of them but said nothing.

"Woody, say something!" Slinky yelled, however the dog suddenly let out another gasp. They watched as the dog grabbed something off the floor behind Woody, something Buzz realized he had missed due to the shock of it all as the dog slowly tugged on the sheriffs pull string, the string at it's full length, it wasn't retracting back. Jessie put her hands to her mouth and let out a shaky gasp.

Buzz slowly backed up, they'd done more than just hurt Woody, they wanted him silenced, shaking with raw white hot anger, the space ranger snarled out bitterly,

"They won't get away with this. I'll make sure of that."


End file.
